deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Undertale Battle Royal
Todays Fight is Made By Weasel-Pocketmon and helped by Unikitty16/Empress of Dragons Marshall: Undertale The Most Popular Indie Game Weasel: But Wait....what if Marshall and Weasel: THEY ALL FOUGHT!!! (Note: Please Help This, I am not gonna be mostly Active this month....) Note:Unikitty16:I'll help cause I love Undertale. P.S I'll also edit as Empress of Dragons since I also have that account when I lost my password. Sans Note from Unikitty16:Hi, I'm helping to finish this and since I have already done this analysis, I've paste it from Sans vs Enderman Boomstick: Little is know about this character unless you count the fact that I DO NOT like his attacks, they made me die 29-''' ''Wiz: Yeah...Not interesting. Back on the RIGHT topic, so, Sans is as his name suggests, a skeleton.'' ''Wiz:He seems lazy and will only fight if the timeline is in danger and if his brother, Papyrus, is hurt/killed.'' ''' Boomstick: Sans is capable of breaking the fourth wall and is very aware of timelines plus he knows if you reset or use the SAVE function Sans: like here Boomstick:IF YOU BREAK MY 4TH WALL AGAIN I WILL-''' '''Sans: freak out?please do. Wiz:.... Wiz: He also likes drinking ketchup and making skeleton related puns! Boomstick: Another reason to hate this guy. Wiz:*sigh*Sans doesn't have much of an background.He and his brother Papyrus showed up at the town Snowdin one day and just stayed. Papyrus was trying to be an royal guard while Sans...just wanted to be lazy and eat ketchup and run a hot-dog stand.'' Boomstick: AND DRIVE ME CRAZY Sans:that,i do Wiz: Boomstick,why won't you read the part where Frisk “drops in”? Boomstick: Fine. Before I tell you about that story, I'll tell you this one. Once upon a time there were humans and monsters living in harmony and blah blah blah. Then along came a great big war and humans emerged victorious. The monsters were banished underground and sealed with a magical barrier that required 7 human souls to break. King Asgore got 6 souls. But something happened when the 7th soul fell down(Frisk).’’’ Wiz: There are three modes to Undertale. (1. The Pacifist Route - killing no one'' ''(2. Neutral - killing a few monsters here and there (3. Genocide - killing everyone Wiz: So Sans basically is the final boss in the Genocide route. Boomstick:Yeah, while this guy is your friend in Neutral and Pacifist Route, you DO NOT want to meet him on Genocide. Wiz: He's normally pretty lazy and laid back...Because he knows there is an function called RESET and its function is stated in its name. When it resets, all of the return to where they were.One second, you're having fun, the next you're back at your post.*yawn* Wiz: Boomstick? Are you going to talk? Boomstick: I'll talk about his stats. Wiz: Fine.So in Genocide route, Sans is pretty terrifying with his glowing blue-and-yellow eye. He can turn your soul blue, making you fight GRAVITY like Papyrus.But Sans has much better control over it, he can literally control which way you go, making you his personal ragdoll.Boomstick!YOu have to talk! Boomstick: Sans uses his strongest attack first and then he rams you into walls by turning your soul blue.He summons bones and Gaster Blasters to blast you and if you attempt to attack,he will teleport away which makes HIM SO HARD TO-''' ''Wiz:....Calm down. So, after that, he starts to employ randomly cobbled attacks made ofbone slabs", "Gaster B''l''asters", and "bone slides". He will also start to use "Gaster Blasters" more frequently and aggressively, and will start using vertical "bone slides" rather than just the horizontal variation he uses during the first half. After a while, he does his biggest attack, which is a massive army of Gaster Blasters. ' Wiz:So far,his strongest attack is... Boomstick:His annoyingness and puns? Wiz:No,you idiot. Karma Retribution!It literally uses your sins against you! Boomstick: Ok.Can I say his stats now? Wiz: No, but Sans is not without his faults, he is know for being lazy and will even fall asleep mid-battle which can finish him off.'' Boomstick:In speaking of faults,HE ONLY HAS 1 HEALTH POINT! Def:1 Attack:1 Health:1.''weakest character in game.Can only do 1 damage.'' Gaster blaster:*Blasts the area besides Wiz* Sans:said something? Boomstick:DTyehjibcuehkc Wiz:...Next. Sans:You forgot something. Wiz:*sigh*What? Sans:The trombone Wiz:...That should...BE BANNED FROM HERE!I WILL NEED A GOOD EAR DOCTOR AFtER THIS! WEASEL AND MARSHAL, I DEDICATE THIS FIGHT TO YOU IN MY WILL!'' Sans: it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming.On days like these, people like you...SHOULD BE BURNING IN THE DEEPEST LEVEL OF HELL Papyrus Weasel: So, since Wiz left us this fight after an unfortunate introduction, we will pick off where they left. Marshall: Papyrus is Sans' younger brother( yes, Sans is ''older than him, despite the great difference in height....) and he.....is very annoying. '''Weasel: Is not! That's not on his stats!' Marshall: Oh. Weasel: So, Papyrus' main goal in-game is to capture a human to get on the Royal Guard but eventually end up being friends with said human. ''' Marshall: Papyrus has a brass personality and works hard to achieve his goals. '''Weasel: Papyrus likes to make spaghetti, but he is not very good at it. Marshall: The mixture is scientifically impossible...then again, a living skeleton is scientifically impossible so go figure. Weasel: Papyrus speaks in, well, the font Papyrus and always writes in capitals. Marshal: He has 680 health, 20 AT ( Neutral Route) or 3 AT ( Genocide Route). Weasel: In Neutral Route, he also has 20 defense but for Genocide Route he has 0. ''' Marshall: If you kill him, you get 200 EXP but gain no Gold if you defeat him. '''Weasel: His ACTs are Flirt or Insult. Undyne Weasel: Undyne is a fish-like monster who uses a spear as her preferred weapon in battle. Marshall: She has a full suit of armor on and believes that the human is a threat that needs to be removed. Weasel: But eventually Frisk gains her trust if s/he gives Undyne water when she collapses in Hotland, but there's also the option of killing Undyne. Marshall: Undyne won't be killed in her normal for in Genocide Route. When you're about to kill Monster Kid, Undyne intervenes and takes the final hit, causing her to "die". Weasel: Undyne turns to Undyne the Undying, who apparently resurrected from the dead through Determination. Oddly, she does not melt from it. Marshall: She has a little ''crush on Alphys. '''Weasel: Undyne has:' HP: 1500(Normal and Faux) 2300(Undying) ATK: 50(Normal) 41(Faux) 99(Undying) DF: 20( Normal) 21( Faux) 99( Undying) EXP on kill: 500( Normal) 1500( Undying) Gold: 0 ACTs: Plead, Challenge (Normal) Check, Fake Hit (Faux) Marshall: Undyne also likes anime, a passion she shares with Alphys. Mettaton Asgore Omega Flowey/Flowey Alphys Greater Dog Doggo Toriel Frisk Weasel: Ahem. Long Time Ago Humans and Monsters lived in Harmony Marshall: Then One Day.... Weasel: AHEM! The Humans Declared War Marshall: WE KNOW THE STORY WEASEL Weasel: a Human named frisk fell down ... Marshall: So The Girrafe was filled with Determination.... Roboz: I will do the Reeeeest Gender: The Players Gender Age: Depends on Player. Weapons: Tough Glove, Toy Knife, Stick, Frying Pan, Monster Candy Feats: Lived a 31 foot fall, Survived many things such as, Spears, Fireballs, Bones, Even if there level 1, can easily dodge attacks, but is too friendly. Look: depends on AU, but Undetale they jabe a striped jacket, blue shorts, brown shoes and an expression that looks like a blank expression: `\_(-_-)_/' This Human Can Reset the World over and over and over and over and over and over and ove and over and over and over and over and over and over and ov- Weasel and Marshall: SHUT UP ROBOZ Pre-Fight Time. Something you can never have enough of. Time. Time has come. Destiny. Fate. Unavoidable. They bite......They fight........they all die in the night. Heros rise and heros fall. A battle has come to take them all. Many enter the ring. Only one will leave alive. But not unscathed........Welcome......to Death Battle Fanon. Welcome......to the death of your friends. We are the beggining of their adventure....and the end of their life. Twisted and brainwashed till they resembled small killing machines. They brought this on themselves....their wish for the win....their wish for bloodlust.........They fight for the humans entertainment and they forever will. For.Ever. From dark titans like Thanos and powerful lizard such as SCP 682 to small sinless ponies like Twilight Sparkle. They all have to fight. They all have to die. Time. To. Fight. FIGHT! The ring was large, but annoyingly small due to the quantity of monsters and one human that stood inside. Frisk's smile was twisted at an unatural angle. S/he, no it, the demon that destroyed the previous one. THe demon that dethroned the devil. The demon that dethrone Chara. The demon that was the darkest of them all. The demon:Frisk. Frisk.The one who destroyed the world again and again. Frisk was supposed to stop the demon. Insted they became one of then. Frisk. Who became the deman s/he once feared. It looked at all of them. Time. To.Die. Frisk let out an guttaral roar and charged at Sans.Slice. Slash. Dash. Miss. Again. Again. DIE. Time.To. Die Not bound by anything. This was a world of blood. A world of pain. A world of battles. Death. Battle. Fanon. There were no rules. There were no turns. Frisk can attack all s/he wants. And his/her target-his/her victim can't do anything about it. MISS MiSS MiSS "So you want to have an bad time, huh" Frisk didn't respond. Time. To. Die. "All of them fell beneath me once. I destroyed this world again and again. Until this game of blood came and took us here. I can kill you, and I will. You all have to fight. You all have to die." Meanwhile Papyrus and Mettaton were fighting The grey blood-stained sand beneath them sucked at their limbs. Papyrus launched bones at Mettaton. Mattaton returned with even more ferocity.Time. To. Die. Mettaton suddenly crashed into the disgusting sand, unable to stand while fighting gravity. Bones flew at him from all angles. Their surroundings disappeared, replaced by a steep and sharp cliff, noticeably made by the humans who was watching this. Closer. Closer.... The Bones stopped. Why? The answer soon came. WOOF! Greater dog had used a dog and threw the word woof, knocking Papyrus to the edge of the cliff. Crack! Undyne's spear impaled Papyrus and sent him down. Frisk noticed Sans horror of his brother being killed right there, right now. Frisk grinned. " This is a battle Royale. You can team up against one person all that you want." Slash,slash MISS MISS Greater dog seemed proud of his kill when he was killed by a trident through the head, noticeably by Asgore. Sans seemed reluctant to fight his former friends. Frisk's grin only got wider." Reluctant huh? Maybe Flowey was right....it was kill or to be killed." Asgore sheathed his trident." Ok, Frisk, let's be nice for no-" He never finished. Splash. The sound of blood over the arena's bloodied sand, not there was much of a difference. Like ink from a broken quill. Asgore's head rolled over, his final words still on his lips. Frisk wasn't even making a move and seemed to claim credit for this crime. Her/his knife was still bloodied from his blood.'' So different….your first kill......'' Meanwhile Lesser Dog appeared behind Undyne fighting Flowey who was not yet in his omega form. He was cowering as Undyne slashed and jabbed at him with her spear. He won't much longer in this form. Crack! Lesser Dog had been vaporized by Sans' blaster. Sans understood now. He had watched Asgore, one of the strongest monsters ever set foot in Undertale, get crushed like a bothersome fly by Frisk. He watched his former friend Undyne kill his only brother right there, right in front of him. Frisk would stop at nothing to achieve his/her goal. Neither of them will. Mercy had no place among here. The only way to survive them is to fight them. This was a world of blood and bone. Where heroes rise and fall. Welcome...to Death Battle Fanon. He was one of them now. One of the many fighting for the throne. We are the beginning of your adventure and the end of your life. Time. To. Fight. Flowey stared with unblinking eyes at Alphys. Alphys glared at Sans. Sans looked at them all. Once his frineds. Now his enemies. Time. To. Fight. Let the battles begin. Frisk sneered across the ring. Undyne sneered back. Roboz:..4 Remaining Boomstick:*picks up popcorn.* Go Flowey! ' ''Wiz:...Oh dear. Homer Simpson: WOOOHOO Homer Simpson was then thrown to the ground by Peter Griffin ''Unikitty16: SINCE WHEN WERE THESE 2 GOOFBALLS HERE?!'' ''SMASH! '' Spears, bones, a knife flew across the arena and into Peter Griffin who slammed into Homer Simpson. '''KO! Death Battle Fanon: Peter Griffin and Homer SImpson has been defeated by Sans, Undyne and Frisk. Roboz: THEN 3 REMAINING... 6 little fighters waiting to be dead, 2 fell off and split their head, The writer called the score board '' ''and the score board said: 4 more fighters waiting to be dead. Flowey absorbed the souls he had stolen from his father's corpse. His form twisted and changed as he became the monster he had always dreamed to be. Flowey. Omega Flowey. Photoshop Flowey.Claws lined with spikes. A horrible mangled mouth. A TV screen for a face. Double eyes. Tubes streching in and out of his figure. Twisted. Lifless. A shadow of a shadow. Once Asriel Dreemur,the Boy who dared to dream. Then a flower, with the power to SAVE. HE could have used it to save people....but he didn't. He wouldn't. Strange......you can SAVE everything....but save nothing at all. Now....a hideous mockery of life, a lifeless incarnation of a boy. The shadow of a shadow. Flowey was the shadow of the boy he was....now this monster was nothing but a shadow of a shadow. Left to suffer a terrible fate he himself had chosen. Asriel saved Chara...but he didn't save her at all.......attempting to heal her soul in exchange for his own. And he failed. He became the monster he feared.....the monster he hated. But he didn't know. He could have used his power for good. But he didn't. He wouldn't. Like Frisk.....like Chara once......now him. S''o many....it's not that they have no choice. They all had choices......but they didn't take them.None of them did. And they knew excactly what they would become. Or what would become of them.....They didn't try to change.....they wouldn't. '' Sans glared at Omega Flowey, or at least what he thought '' to be Flowey. To him, he just looked plain disgusting....he looked just like a ''target. Sans' eye was crowned with blue and yellow flames. Vines slashed at him trying to contain a monster that they never knew. They never would, because they would have no use for the knowledge for where they were going. Fireballs hit the vines. IT WAS GOAT MAMA Goat Mama was then killed by a bone Marshall: such a BONE-r Weasel: Shut Up Marshall Sans then blasted Omega Flowey's Screen while he was Distracted Omega Flowey's Giant Body then formed into a white little Dandelion Sans looked at the Dandelion The dandelion turned to Flowey, who was bigger than normal Sans put a bone thru flowey while a Vine went thru him Frisk then Resetted K.O? Disadvantages and Advantages Undyne Alphys Toriel Sans Greater Dog Mettaton Asgore Doggo Frisk Papyrus Omega Flowey/Flowey Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Human Vs Skeleton Themed Death Battles Category:"Good vs Nuetral" Themed Death Battle Category:Helping by Unikitty16 Category:Empress of Dragons Category:Unikitty16 Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Undertale Combatants